Big Time Wizards
by Jonas-Lovato-Gomez-Luver1
Summary: Four best friends from California transfer to Hogwarts to further their magical education.While at Hogwarts the boys deal with new adventures,interesting creatures,and finding love all while trying to keep up with homework and becoming great wizards.
1. Chapter 1

**So,this is my first story on here. It's been really fun for me to write and I hope that you will enjoy reading it!  
>Let me know if there are any mistakes. Please review and comment!<strong>

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Big Time Rush or Harry Potter, but I do own this plot.**

In Southern California, in Orange County, on a street by the name of Olive Avenue, sat a house. This may seem perfectly normal to most, but for others of a "different" kind, a family of such distinction from the normality of society was rare, especially in days such as these.

The fact that there was a pureblooded wizarding family out there who was actually against what most purebloods supported was a miracle, to say the least. Very few witches and wizards even believed that Lord Voldemort had indeed risen again, yet this small family on Olive Avenue believed just that. Mr. and Mrs. Pena both had jobs at the American Ministry of Magic in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. Their jobs were very suiting, given the fact that their only child was a disaster waiting to happen. Yes, Carlos Pena was a rambunctious child from the day he was spawned. Breaking his father's wand at the age of two, his parents quickly became well aware of what they had to look forward to over the upcoming years.

At the age of sixteen, Carlos hadn't changed much. Instead, he had three close friends to wreak havoc with whenever he pleased. The four of them particularly loved the sport of hockey, and Carlos was hardly seen without his helmet firmly placed on his head.

The last week of August, though they were on vacation, was something of the end of an era for the four friends. In a few days time, they would be taking part in an exchange program through their school, The Southern California Institute of Magical Education, shipping themselves off to Great Britain, where Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry stood in their future. In some ways, the boys were excited, mainly to come across girls with British accents, but in other ways, they were very solemn. They would be leaving behind hockey, their friends, and for Carlos, his beloved corn dogs. Leaving behind his precious bread-covered hot dogs on sticks was a tragic thing for him, something that very few could understand.

Kendall Schmidt, James Maslow, and Logan Henderson were sitting in Carlos' kitchen while his parents were out, semi-sulking, semi-hungry, and semi-longing to play hockey. Carlos had gone out his front door to retrieve the hockey sticks from his garage for the last time, but he'd been taking an abnormally long amount of time. Kendall silently suspected he'd sneaked a box of corn dogs with him, eating them like candy in the corner of his garage. It wouldn't be surprising; he'd done it at least three times over the past week alone. James was occupied, his head in Carlos' refrigerator, looking for something edible to satisfy his hunger. Logan sat alone at the kitchen table, reading _Hogwarts,A History._All he ever did was research, his nose constantly in a book.

Five minutes went by before they heard a scream that definitely belonged to Carlos. Kendall stopped staring into space and got up, looking out the window to the front yard. Something was chasing Carlos in circles, something large and black with four legs- the crazy old man next door's Rottweiler. Grabbing a squirt bottle off the kitchen counter, Kendall opened the front door and braved the possibility of being eaten for one of his best friends. Logan did not notice this; too busy researching the Wizarding School they'd soon be attending.

James slammed the refrigerator door shut. Logan jumped and looked up from his book.

"I hate that we can't do magic outside of school!" he yelled, pacing the kitchen in circles. "Do you think they'd care if I did one, teensy weensy spell? We'll be gone in a few days, anyway."

"Don't risk it," Logan replied calmly, used to outbursts from James similar to this and returning to his book. It was the same song and dance every summer. Kendall and Logan, being the most sensible of the four, had to do their very best to prevent James and Carlos from performing underage magic. Each summer, their urge to do magic seemed to get worse and worse. That will all change though. On September the first, they'd be starting their sixth year at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! Sorry it took so long! I actually kinda forgot about it for a while,but I figured since it's summer that I would post the next part. Don't forget to rate,comment,and favorite!**

**Disclaimer:I unfortunately do not own Harry Potter or Big Time Rush,but the plot is all mine.**

Carlos' parents walked through their front door to see Carlos sitting in the living room with bandages scattered all over his arms. They just stood there like this was a normal occurrence, which for Carlos it was. Kendall was standing next to Carlos, still holding the squirt bottle firmly in his left hand. He slowly began to explain why their son was beaten up like this.

"Carlos went out to get the hockey sticks so we could play one last game before we had to leave," Kendall explained while pacing back and forth in front of Carlos' parents. "When all of a sudden, I hear someone screaming, so I grabbed the squirt bottle from the kitchen and ran outside to see Carlos being attacked by Mr. Schneider's vicious Rottweiler."

Now Carlos interjected. "Kendall was squirting the dog and I just sat there watching it whimper. After a while I got tired and came in the house. I was watching from the window as he kept squirting the dog until he got tired and walked away."

"That's when I came back inside and noticed that Carlos had all those cuts on his arms, so I told James and Logan to get some bandages and help me put them on Carlos. And that's how we got here," said Kendall in one huge breath.

Mrs. Pena looked at them as if she'd never seen anything like them before- and she's seen magical creatures even you wouldn't believe. She walked over to Kendall and held out her hand. He placed the squirt bottle in the center of her palm and sat next to Carlos on the couch. Mrs. Pena walked back to her place next to Mr. Pena, still clutching the bottle.

They sat in silence for a while, until Mrs. Pena finally spoke, little traces of her Spanish accent peeking through. "You boys are going to be leaving in a few days, so we need to go to Diagon Alley to buy your things."

When the boys heard this, they were excited. They've heard of Diagon Alley, but have never actually been there. Carlos' parents told him lots of stories about Diagon Alley and all the amazing things that can be bought there.

Carlos and Kendall nodded and got up off the couch."We'll go tell James and Logan." They walked into the kitchen and saw James and Logan doing exactly what they were doing before. Logan was still reading, although it looked like he got further into the book, and James had finally found something to satisfy his hunger…blueberry yogurt.

"Hey guys, my mom told us that we're heading over to Diagon Alley to pick up our school stuff," said Carlos.

Logan put down his book and looked up, seemingly intrigued by the conversation, "I read about Diagon Alley and they say that it's the center of wizarding London." He finished talking and all he got were blank stares. Sometimes he hates being smart.

Afterwards, silence filled the room for a few minutes, until James started to choke. A large piece of blueberry from the yogurt had gotten stuck in his throat and he couldn't get it out. Logan jumped up from his chair and grabbed James from behind. He wrapped his arms around James' stomach and thrusted his arms upward until he saw the blueberry fly out of his mouth and hit Kendall in the face. James turned and faced Logan, "Dude, you saved my life, how can I make it up to you?" Logan stood there and thought for a moment until he had a breakthrough. "You have to help me get a British girlfriend." James looked at him and started hysterical laughing. He managed to screech out a few words between his laughter, "That's like…trying to get Carlos…to pay attention…in school." Carlos glared at him. "Hey!" He started towards James with his hand in the air, looking like he was about to slap him.

Kendall stepped forward."We don't have time to start a fight right now, so let's head back inside before we get in trouble." Carlos brought his hand back down to his side and they all walked back into the living room and settled on the couch. "Ok Mom, we're ready to go now," said Carlos.

Logan stood up. "Don't mind me asking, but how are we supposed to get to London in one day?" Mr. Pena smiled and answered his question. "We will be doing a spell called Apparition." He looked at the others, them having confused expressions on their faces. Then, came to the conclusion that they didn't know what he was talking about. Instead of waiting for one of them to ask, he just explained. "Apparition is a method of transportation that basically makes the user have to focus on the desired location, then disappear from their current location and end up in the desired location. It's tricky to pull off correctly and can be disastrous if it's not done right." He finished speaking and looked at the boys to see if they understood. Logan stood up once again and spoke. "That makes sense, but what I don't understand is how do we make the Apparition happen?"

Mr. Pena replied, "We all have to join hands and turn on the spot while focusing on the location. So let's get going then." The boys all walked over and joined hands with each other. Mr. Pena turned and the boys felt arms twisting away from them and gripped tighter. The next thing they knew, everything went black. They were being pressed in all directions and had trouble breathing. It felt like iron bands were being tightened around their chests, while their eyeballs were being forced back into their heads, and their eardrums were being pushed deeper into their skulls.

Before they realized it, they were in London, in front of a pub called The Leaky Cauldron. They walked in and saw various types of wizards and witches at tables enjoying drinks and making conversation. Mr. Pena and the gang walked through the pub together. As they passed the bar, he waved at the short bald toothless man behind it. They kept walking and were lead to the rear of the pub. The door opened and they walked into the backyard and immediately felt a small chill. All that was out there was a bunch of barrels leaning against a brick wall. It didn't look like there was any way to get out of the backyard except by going back into the pub itself. Until Mr. Pena pulled out his wand and tapped some bricks in a counter-clockwise order. Once his wand left the rough red exterior of the brick wall, the bricks started to move and shuffle until there was a huge opening with the two halves of the huge brick wall on either side. Walking through the opening, the boys looked around and saw adults, teenagers, and children shuffling in and out of shops carrying boatloads of supplies in their hands. They looked around astonished, their eyes gradually getting bigger as they surveyed each new shop. Mr. Pena looked at them and smiled. "Welcome to Diagon Alley."


End file.
